The Cruel Angel's Thesis
by aquaanimeangel
Summary: How does Mikan still be able to smile after all thats happened? ALL chapters hav been modified for the better!
1. Angel of Envy

_Note: Everybody in the story is now 16, while Tsubasa, Misaki, and the others are 18_

Hotaru

wavy hair that falls down her shoulders

Mikan

braided her hair to one side of her shoulder

[like capt. Tessa from full metal panic]

Akira

long red hair that is tied loosely into a ponytail, has spiky bangs.

[like that one dude frm final fantasy movie, Advent Children]

golden eyes

Ryoma

short black hair

[like Ryoma frm prince of tennis]

deep, hazel eyes

* * *

It was just another day at Gakuen Alice. Since the whole Luna thing, Mikan and Natsume don't see or talk to each other much, so they don't bump into each other on the way to

anymore. Mikan still had the habit of running late. She slammed the door expecting to see a furious Jin-Jin

"Lucky! Narumi-sensei, Sorry for being late!"

"It's okay Mikan, but come early tomorrow, Jin-Jin will be here" and with a wink and a cheerful Adieu he left the classroom.

Mikan then saw Hotaru.

"HOOOTARRRRUUU!!" she ran toward her only to be hit with 3 shots of her Baka Gun.

"Idiot. Its been 4 years now and you still haven't learned?"

Mikan didn't answer she just sat there teary eyed. "Aww! Your still so mean, Hotaru!." she pouted. She then sat in her seat and started her day.

_(Fast forward)[i suck at school life info] _

It was now 11:50, Mikan was sleeping but now she slowly rose from her 2star bed, she looked at the clock. Her caramel orbs suddenly faded. She got up ang walked to her closet. She pulled a hanger

and the bottom of the closet led down into an old staircase. She walked down carefully, when she got there it seemed to lead down to a hidden forest, there was a small lake a few feet from where

she was standing, the whole place glowed under a huge full moon. She walked until she stood directly behind the lake, her bangs covered her eyes as she softly cried out..

"_Tori no youni..._" birds flocked out of the forest and into the sky at the sound. Then, she started to sing.

(This song is called "Moments" by Ayumi Hamasaki. For video go to Youtube, for translation+romaiji lyrics go to )

_ La la la..._

_ A glowing magic circle appeared under her feet and lifted her off the ground, and as she sang her clothes changed into a heavenly glowing gown that would suit an angel, a necklace, gold bracelets and anklets, and sparkling jewels decorated her clothing._

_ Kokoro ga kogetsuite yakeru nioi ga shita _

_ Sore wa yume no owari subete no hajimari datta _

_ Akogareteta mono wa utsukushiku omoete _

_ Te ga todokanai kara kagayaki o mashita no darou _

_ Kimi no kudake chitta yume no hahen ga boku no mune o sashite _

_ Wasurete wa ikenai itami toshite kizamareteku _

_ Hana no youni hakanai no nara _

_Kimi no moto de saki hokoru deshou _

_Soshite egao mitodoketa ato _

_Sotto hitori chitte yuku deshou _

_ La la la… _

_Kimiga mou kore ijou nido to kowai mono o _

_Minakute sumu no nara boku wa nanni demo narou..._

As her voice faded and skinny thorned vines came out from inside the forest and slowly wrapped itself around her causing blood to spill. It jolted itself back and Mikan slammed on into a stone

wall...Then pure white wings, stained with blood bursted out of her back! Underneath the feathers that had floated down, you could hear the horrid scream of Sakura Mikan, the Angel of Envy.


	2. Ryoma and Akira

_Note: Everybody in the story is now 16, while Tsubasa, Misaki, and the others are 18_

Hotaru

wavy hair that falls down her shoulders

Mikan

braided her hair to one side of her shoulder

[like capt. Tessa from full metal panic]

Akira

long red hair that is tied loosely into a ponytail, has spiky bangs.

[like that one dude frm final fantasy movie, Advent Children]

golden eyes

Ryoma

short black hair

[like Ryoma frm prince of tennis]

deep, hazel eyes

* * *

Our angel opened her eyes as the morning sun glowed on her face. The vines slowly unwrapped themselves and her blood-drenched wings went back into her back. Her gown also faded away. She

walked out of the forest and up the hidden stairs where she got ready for another day. She ran to the classrooms, already aware that Jino-sensei will be there but she did so much every night that it

was hard to keep up with these kinds of things. She slammed the door open to a ticked-off Jinno-sensei.

"Sakura, late!"

"Ah! Sorry Jin-Jin, but I-" Mikan was about to say but got cut off.

"No excuses, detention after class!" he commanded

Mikan sulked her way to her seat, she passed by Natsume and Luna who were sitting close to each other sharing a book, but she was to tired to care. Mikan rested her head on the desk

and went to sleep right before Narumi came in. "Good mourning everone! Today we have two new students!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. The class started to whisper among each other until Naru

told them to quiet down because he was about to introduce them. "Alright, you can come in now." A girl and a boy walked in the classroom. "This is Inoe Ryoma and-" he got cut by

the girl who practically squealed her greeting to the class.

"Hi everyone I'm Hitanashii Akia, yoroshku!" The boys and girls giggled and whispered among themselves with hearts in their eyes. Questions shot at the two, Ryoma didn't answer but Akia answered a few.

"A-ano what's your alice?"

"Actually, I have two alices!" class oohed.

"My alices are wind," she manipulated wind in his hand, "and to change from a girl, to a guy!" She snapped her fingers and changed into a boy.

"So then, are you a girl or a boy?" asked a love-stricken boy.

"Sorry, but I'm a guy!" Awws can be heard from the guys, but more giggles from the girls. Akia-or Akira, has golden eyes with long red hair that was tied loosely in a pony-tail. Ryoma had short

black hair and deep hazel eyes. Girls started throwing questions like "Are you single?" or "What do you like in a girl?" or just the classic "KYAA!" They didn't answer until Akira saw Hotaru.

"Ahh! Ru-chan?"

Hotaru looked up from her book, her eyes widened a bit.

"Aki?" she replied, sounding astounded.

"Yup! Its mee, baybee!" smiled Akira as he walked over to her. The class silenced a little to hear the conversation.

"Oh, so you manage to get yourself an alice."

"Whhhatt..?? Thats all? Din't you miss me while I was gone..?" Akira whined with teardrops in his eyes as he rubbed his cheek against Hotaru's. Her eyes went back her same emotionless

expression.

"I guess Ryo-kun is here to." She glanced over to Ryoma who was still standing there, his eyes were scanning the classroom.

"Yeah, we came here to find you and Mi-chan." Akira said simply. Natsume twitched at the first two letters of Mikan's name.

"Hm? Nani, nani? You three know each other?" Narumi spoke up.

Hotaru simply nodded and Akira said "Yeah! Me, Ru-chan, Mi-chan, and Ryo-chan go way back!" All the commotion woke Mikan up.

"Uwahhh..." she yawned. She looked around her, "What's all this about?" she asked a girl in front of her.

"Our class has two new students! Oh, and they seem to really know you Sakura-san." Mikan spotted Ryoma at the front of the class.

"R-ryo-kun?" she stuttered.

Ryoma glanced up "Sakura-hime.!" he shouted softly with a big smile.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"The thing is me and Aki-" Ryoma explained while walking towards her.

"Aki-kun's here too?"

"Yezzir!" Akira replied to the sound of his name. "Mi-chan! Osu! Long time no see, huh? Did you miss me and Ryo-chan?" he walked over to the two. The room turned hot but Mikan didn't

notice because she was too…shocked.

"So, it looks like you two already know some young ladies in here so, pick your partner and I'll be going!" Girls hands shot up immediately.

"I choose Hotaru!" said Akira

"And I'll have Mikan." said Ryoma

"Well good timing, Imai-san's partner transfered to America just yesterday! Mikan, Hotaru, please take these two on a tour of the school after class. So, since we have new students, free

period!" Narumi said with a big smile on his face, and a wave of Adieu, he left with an irritated Jin-Jin. By now, the room was practically on fire! Some the other students left, some stayed to spy.

Mikan still didn't notice because she was staring at Ryoma who was staring back.

"Hey, Sakura-hime, what's with that face? Still surprised to see us?" Ryoma smiled. No response. "Heyyy.!Sa-ku-ra-hi-me?" Ryoma waved his hand in front of her face. She snapped back to

reality, she stood up and hugged Ryoma who fell to the ground on his butt with Mikan on top of him, her arms around his neck.

"Ryo-kun! What are you doing here? Ohh, I missed you!" she said thru a few tears. He got up before he could answer

"Aki and I got alices so we came here because your Ji-chan said you'd be here."

"Alices but-?" gasped Mikan.

Ryoma covered her mouth "Yeah! I have the Ice alice and Aki has the-" he got cut again by Akira.

"Wind alice and gender switch alice! You guys wanna give us a tour? This place looks pretty big, and when it comes to these kinds of places we love to explore! Right, Ryo-chan?"

"I know! Let's go to Central Town!" Mikan squealed.

"We can't go today." Hotaru walked to where they were all standing. "Let's just go to Mikan's place."

"Oh! Good idea! I'd love to see yur room Mi-chan!" Akia said.

"Lets get goin' then, its pretty stuffy in here anyways!" Ryoma said heading for the door.

All four left leaving a pissed off cat, a jealous bunny, and many other jealous fan girls and fan boys.


	3. Reunited?

_Note: Everybody in the story is now 16, while Tsubasa, Misaki, and the others are 18_

Hotaru

wavy hair that falls down her shoulders

Mikan

braided her hair to one side of her shoulder

[like capt. Tessa from full metal panic]

Akira

long red hair that is tied loosely into a ponytail, has spiky bangs.

[like that one dude frm final fantasy movie, Advent Children]

golden eyes

Ryoma

short black hair

[like Ryoma frm prince of tennis]

deep, hazel eyes

* * *

"No one is here." Ryoma alerted. The four were all in Mikan's secret room.

"So, tell us what you've been up to. We haven't seen each other for years!" Akira shouted.

"Me and Hotaru just started collecting, and its harder than I thought! Although I don't get to see Ji-chan and my old friends anymore, I still love it here very much!"

"Oh yeah! Arrubelle wanted me to tell you that she's okay and for you not to worry.! 'Being the Angel of Wrath is so hard..! But I can deal with it. You do your best to Mi-chan.'- is what she said. She

also said to give you this!" Akira held out a glass heart shaped necklace with wings on the back.

"Another pain reliever?" Hotaru asked.

"No, its something that kinda bonds us together. We all have one, oh, Ru-chan catch." Akira threw one to Hotaru too. The wings on the necklaces were different colors, Akira's was red, Hotaru's was

violet, Mikan's was white, and Ryoma had one wing black and the other white. "Well, since its been _yearrs_ lets see what you've learned."

"Eh?" Mikan

"He probably wants to see our new angel forms." Hotaru

"Yeah! Since you obviously had _no fun_ with your powers, let's go play!" Akira.

"I'm up for it," Ryoma smiled. "How bout it Sakura-hime?"

"This could kill some time." Hotaru added.

_ Natsume's side _

Natsume ran to the southern forest to see what the Mikan and friends were up too. He spotted them heading back to Mikan's dorm. By the time they closed the door and went in he was at the

window, sitting on a tree branch. There was a little crack in the curtains, enough for him to see through. The four figures inside walked into the closet went inside. That was strange. Before he could

think more on it, Ryoma glanced out the window, Natsume jumped down to another branch just in time to not be seen.

_ Mikan&Co.! _

In Mikan's room

"Ryo-kun what's wrong?" asked Mikan

"No, nothing. Let's go." Ryoma replied with a smile.

Mikan's Closet [Note; Its always night in here except for when Mikan wakes up, the sun only stays out for one hour after that.]

"Okay, let's start then shall we?" Akira said as he and Ryoma snapped their fingers and turned into their guardian form.

"Ah Aki-kun, I can't change forms without performing a-." Mikan said

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Both of you woke just recently." Akira said

"Me too, even though I got mine before Mikan I'm still not used to transforming that fast." Hotaru

"This is gonna take awhile." Ryoma sighed.

"Hotaru and I can do a duet, so you two don't have to wait." Mikan stuck her tongue out.

Mikan and Hotaru walked to an empty space in the forest (the same place where Mikan sang) and sang.

_(This song is called "Days" by Shela. For videos and translation+romajii search at animelyrics . com)_

_Mikan italics. _**Hotaru bold**.Together underlined.

_ ashita wo yume mite kagayaiteta hibi_

_[magic circle appears around them and they slowly rise above the circle.] [their clothes change by a glowing light as they sing.]_

** tsurai omoide toka ikutsu atta no kana**

**donna tanoshii hi wo korekara wa taisetsuni shite yuku no kana**

_ chikaku no kouen de atsumattara itsumo_

_yonaka made ookina koe dashite warattetane_

_ zutt__o_**z****utto**

_** onaji toki wo ima ikiteru kiseki ga sugoku ureshii kara ne**_

_**tsugi au hi mo kitto ne issho ni waratte iyou yo**_

_**kondo wa donna yume wo issho ni katariau no kana**_

_[White and Violet wings bursted out of their backs.]_

The two slowly drifted down and landed gently on the ground. Hotaru wore a white with a purplish glow robe/gown that had sleeves which connected to a silver ring she wore on her finger, she had

silver bangles on each of her wrists and ankles, and a bunch of other decorations on her hair and waist, on her back were a set of black-purple wings. Mikan wore a white-orange glow robe/gown that

had sleeves which connected to a gold ring she wore on her finger, she had gold bangles on each of her wrists and ankles, her hair was let loose and flowed down to her mid-waist, on her back were a

set of pure, white wings.

"Let's play tag!" Akira suggested. Ryoma and Hotaru stared at him like he was sum idiot.

"Let's do it, its sounds fun!" Mikan added.

"No way, What's in it for me?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, if hime wants too.." Ryoma said.

"C'mon Hotaru! That's three against one!" Akira and Mikan protested.

"Fine! You guys win.." Hotaru sighed. "On one condition."

"So what will it bee Ru-sama? Go ahead! I can take it!" Akira laughed. "The losers get to be the first one to test out my Baka Bazooka." Hotaru said. "HA HA HA. Okay Ru-chan, It doesnt sound too

drastic!" Akira said, full of confidence.

Mikan placed her hand on his shoulder. "Aki-kun, DON'T. UNDERESTIMATE. THE. BAKA GUN." she said warned.

Akira twitched. "Mi-mi-chan.?"

The four stood in a circle with one hand on top of each other. "Mi-chan, Ru-chan set your blasts on as harmless." Akira reminded. Mikan and Hotaru both twisted their ring. "Whoever manages to

capture the other wins! Yoshhh...!!Ready….set……GO!" Akira shouted. They all dashed different ways; soon enough, some were already in the air attacking each other.

_Natsume's side _

'Those guys are hiding something, I know it.' Natsime thought. He decided to investigate when he has the chance to.

_ Mikan&Co. _

The four were all out of breath as they laid on the grass. Mikan and Ryoma turned out to be the losers. Ryoma tried to save Mikan from Hotaru's attacks but was caught too when Akira's

wind thrusted the him and Mikan to the ground. It was all a setup! Hotaru knew that Ryoma would try to protect Mikan, so she and Akira joined forces ;]

_Click!_ "Brace yourselves." Hotaru said as aimed her gun at Mikan.

"Ryo-chan! Member to clench yurr teeth! Hee Hee Hee!" Akira squeled with a gun aiming at Ryoma.

"You double crosser! Im gonna get chu after this Aki!" Ryoma thretened.

"Hotaruuu!!! How could you do this to uss???!!" Mikan wailed with big watery eyes.

"Mikan." Hotaru said

"Yes, Hotaru?" Mikan perked up a little think that Hotaru wouldn't fire away.

"Just think of this as _BUISSNESS_, this _test_ is necessary for future research." Hotaru explained.

"HO-!"

_BAKA BOOM! _


	4. Battle of the Bands?

_Note: Everybody in the story is now 16, while Tsubasa, Misaki, and the others are 18_

Hotaru

wavy hair that falls down her shoulders

Mikan

braided her hair to one side of her shoulder

[like capt. Tessa from full metal panic]

Akira

long red hair that is tied loosely into a ponytail, has spiky bangs.

[like that one dude frm final fantasy movie, Advent Children]

golden eyes

Ryoma

short black hair

[like Ryoma frm prince of tennis]

deep, hazel eyes

* * *

2 months past since Akira and Ryoma transferred

"Battle of the bands?" Ryoma

"Yeah! Let's enter you guys!" Akira

"Don't wanna, sounds tiring." Ryoma

"Too busy." Hotaru

"Aww…come on guys, pleaseee?" Akira

"I'm in! They say that the winners get a 3 day shopping spree at Central Town and a prize of 50000Rbts!" Mikan

Hotaru looked up from her invention. "That's all I need to hear. Ryo, your joining too, or else." Hotaru pointed her Baka Bazooka at him and held assorted photos up for him to see.

"Aww, fine! Jeez, where do you get those!?" Ryoma sighed.

"Neh neh, are you registering for The Battle of the Bands? Can we join you?" Anna popped in.

"Yeah, Anna can play guitar, and I can play the bass guitar." Nonoko

"Sure!" Akira said as he pulled out a sheet of paper. "So I'll be playing drums, NoNo-chan will be play bass guitar, NaNa-chan will be playing guitar, Mi-chan's our vocalist, Ru-chan and Ryo-chan what

are you gonna play?" Akira asked.

"Machine-gun guitar." Hotaru

"Vocals sounds easy enough for me." Ryoma

"We'll talk later at lunch okayy?" Akira

Lunch

"First of all, what song will we be singing?" Akira They made a list of songs:

+Ichiririn no Hana (Single Flower)

+Run Run Run

+Dive into yourself

+Tadoritsukubasyo

+Dreams

+Sandome no Sakura

+Pride

"So, for auditions we'll be singing a short version of the song "Pride". "You guys better practice, **I want that money**, I'll get the music sheets for all of you, we'll meet at Aki's place two days before

auditions." Hotaru informed and walked off. "Does everybody already have their instruments?" Akira smiled At another table, Luna over heard their conversation. "Hmn, sounds like another game to

play with Natsume."

fast-forward Auditions 

The six stepped in the room, they greeted the three judges who where Narumi, Misaki, and Serina-sempai. "Kombomwa, we'll be playing "Pride" by High and Mighty Color."

_(Translation: . )_

_Mikanitalics_.**Ryoma bold**

_ Hakanaku chitta hikari ga Bokura wo ima yobi samasu Kanashimi wa oto wo tate Kieru ano basho kara_

** Ikuzo wake up michi naru mirai he Sa mukau kaze ni hane hirogete It's a futatsu to nai chikara umidashi tobi tatsu Fuan PURASU PRIDE mune ni fly**

_ Samayou sadame kasuka ni egao furete _

_Dakiau kono shunkan_

_Fukaku aisuru yuuki to kibou tsuyoku _

_Kanjiru kono kioku ga _

_Karamiau kokoro to KOKORO wo tsunaide_

_ Ugoki dashiteru _

_Kagayaku hikari ga terashi_

_ Bokura wo ima yobi okosu_

_ Tachiagari oto wo tate Kizamu ano basho kara..."_

"WOW, you guys were awesome! I didn't know that you could sing like that Mikan! Its a yes for mee, Serina-sempai?" Narumi "Yes." Serina smiled. "I guess you all pass. Welcome to

the battle." Misaki

Cheers and yays came from the six. "Oh wait, what's your band name?" Serina-sensei asked.

They looked at each other for a moment, until Hotaru spoke up, "Aku Tenshii." she said

Outside of Audition room

"Neh Hotaru, why's our name 'Aku Tenshii'?" Nonoko "Tsk tsk tsk, because NoNo-chan, our music is so good that it would almost seem that we're angels that fell from the sky." Akira said

dramatically. They all laughed and Hotaru rolled her eyes.

Next Mourning 

"Neh you guys, what song are we gonna play on Friday?" Mikan

"The same song that we played at auditions." Hotaru

"Ehh, why?" Mikan

"So we don't have to practice." Ryoma

"Besides, it gives us a good impression." Hotaru

"Like Ru-chan said, we don't want to rock too hard." Akira

"Still, come to my dorm at 4 we have to practice at least once." Hotaru

Practice at Hotaru's

Five students walked to Hotaru's dorm, practice was just the beginning. "Mikan-chan! Watch out!" They had to start over again for the seventh time, mostly because of Mikan tripping on the wires.

"Alright, that's it for today." Hotaru panted. Everyone was so tired, Mikan couldn't even stand up straight! She slid to the ground leaning on Hotaru's bed, Anna sat herself down on Hotaru's chair and

rested her head on the work table. Akira fell on the couch with Nonoko on the other side, and Ryoma was sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Ahh…." Everyone breathed out heavily. Hotaru sighed, it's been a long four hours. She yawned as she got into her bed.

Midnight(12:00)

Hotaru's and Mikan's eyes opened, they faced each other "I guess it's time to go." Mikan said as she yawned. "Yeah, see you in a bit." Hotaru said when she got up. She pulled a sheet out between

the mattresses and it went back in like a seatbelt, the hidden stairway opened and she walked down. As the bed lifted it woke Ryoma up, he then followed Mikan out the door. As Ryoma clicked the

door shut, Akira's golden eyes shot open right on cue. He yawned and walked over to the bed, he pulled the sheet and the door closed, since Nonoko and Anna were here, he couldn't follow Hotaru

this time.

Mourning

The bloody angels were woken up by their guardians to start another exhausting day. Anna and Nonoko were still sleeping so they didn't notice when our favorite four walked in the room.

"Wauhh…" Mikan yawned.

"'Whauhh' janai, we're going to be late for class." Hotaru

"Aww, can't we skip one day?" Akira whined.

"No." Hotaru

"What about just one class period?" Mikan joined in.

"Hmn…fine, but only one. I don't wanna see that happy, carefree teacher anyways." Hotaru said as she went back in bed.

"Yata!" Mikan and Akira whispered to each other. Mikan climbed on the bed next to Hotaru, normally Hotaru would shoot her but she was too exhausted to waste her breath for that. Ryoma slouched

on the couch and Akira lay on the opposite side with his feet on Ryoma's lap.

First period: Narumi-sensei 

"Hmnn; Hitanashii, Sakura, Umenomiya, Inoue, Ogaawara and even Imai are absent. How rare..tonikaku let's start class..." Narumi

Natsume's P.O.V 

'Hmph, looks like Mikan's late again, Those other three are missing too, not to mention her other two friends. Something's up.'

Normal P.O.V 

Class started but Natsume still kept watch the door on the corner of his eye, waiting for someone to burst in.

Natsume's P.O.V 

'They're late..'

In Imai Hotaru's room

Umenomiya Anna woke up to find a room full of snores, drools, and sleepy-heads. She smiled but then had a glance at the digital clock on Hotaru's desk. "Ahh!" she shouted and snatched the

clock. "It's almost time for 3rd period! Everybody wake up!" Anna shouted when she shook all her friends awake. Yawns and moans came from all of them as they stood and stretched. "This is bad

everybody! We slept through two whole class periods!" Anna shouted from her changing room. Hotaru got up and shot Mikan with her Baka gun before running to her bathroom.

"Itai!" Mikan shouted.

"I set up a washroom for everybody over ther, hurry and use it." Hotaru

Changing Room Conversation

"Hotaru you meanie! You didn't have to do that!" Mikan whined.

"That was for not waking us up." Hotaru shot back.

"Ha-ha, that's right Mi-chan, it was your idea to skip one class period, not me." Akira teased.

"Yupp, now we ended up skipping two." Ryoma sighed.

"Jeez! Ryo-kun, you too?!" Mikan pouted

They all stepped out of the rooms, some where still buttoning up, zipping up, most of them where still loose but oh well, you do not want to know what happens if your late to Miss Serina's class.

They headed for the door; Hotaru didn't ride her swan because it was still charging.

"But you never told me to wake us up!" Mikan

"Well duh, who else will?" Hotaru put out simply.

"Ah-ah, Mikan-chan finally gave us some of her bad luck." Nonoko sighed.

"Mou, Nonoko too?" Mikan

"Hurry up guys, only two more minutes to beat!" Anna said after she checked her cell.

"Almost there!" Akira said as they reached the classroom door. The door slammed opened revealing six out of breath students.

"Right on time," Serina smiled. "Please take your seats and listen to the following announcements." They sighed in relief and walked to their seats, hoping to relax and catch up on breathing.

Natsume's side 

Natsume was still watching the door when it slid open. Four heads popped in, there must've been more of them behind. Then he heard her voice,

"Haah, we managed to make it on time after all." They walked in the class looking tired. Their hair was messed up and their uniform was hastily dressed. What happened the whole time they

were gone?

Later at lunch break

"Practice after school at my place, be there okay?" Akira told them as he ran off to play basketball with some other dudes.

"Ughh, again?" Ryoma sighed.

"Hotaru really loves money." Mikan sweat-dropped.

"I always knew that Hotaru was greedy, but not like this." Ryoma

"That's because ever since she entered this school Hotaru's been making some serious cash." Mikan said as she sipped her soy milk juice box, she and Ryoma were eating under an orange tree.

"Vocals is harder than I thought, my throat burns.." Ryoma complained. "Sakura-hime you're probably used to it since you sing everyday." They ended up falling asleep because of talking about how

hard and tiring it was to be in a band. Not so far away Natsume was walking towards his Sakura tree after the band practice with Luna.

Natsume's P.O.V 

I was walking over to my tree when I spotted _her_ staring at something and smiling the sweetest smile ever, what could possibly make her smile like that? Then I remembered, that was the same

tree where I saw her and that bastard talking last time. She better not- I walked closer and this is the most shocking thing I ever saw! That little girl was smiling at that bastard in front of her, and

she was touching his face! What kilt me more was the smile! I never got one those from her! I walked out to face her. "Oi! Little girl, trying to harass people in their sleep?" I smirked; we haven't

fought in a long time!

Normal P.O.V 

She jerked her head to face the sound of the voice,

"Natsume?" she whispered but he still heard her. You expect her to scream and argue with him but she surprisingly said "Ah! This isn't what it looks like, I was just-sono-eto-" she was interrupted by

a yawn from Ryoma.

"Huahh…hah? Hime-sama what are you do-"he saw Natsume. "Who the hell are _you_?" he asked in a deep, serious tone. They glared at each other a bit and Natsume was about to speak but was

interrupted by Mikan who yelled

"Ah! Ryo-kun, it's almost time for practice!" Mikan shouted as she showed him her Sakura flower necklace clock. "Hotaru's goanna kill us!" they both shouted at each other. With a last look at

Natsume he ran after Mikan to the dorms. They ran to Akira's dorm, but when they got there, they were surrounded by…FAN BOYS! They both struggled to get out.

"AH! SCREW _THIS_ SHIT.!" Ryoma yelled as he put Mikan on his back "Hold on tight Sakura-hime!" Mikan did as she was told and Ryoma raced to Akira's dorm. He burst into the door and slammed it

shut. "Whew, that was another close call." Ryoma sighed in relief.

"Oh yeah? Well your about to get another one for being twenty minutes late. Mikan, Ryo." Hotaru said as she pointed her Baka Cannon at them.

Ryoma and Mikan twitched, "Ahh…aheh-heh" they both smiled and sweat-dropped. And the beautiful sound of 'Baka Baka Baka' filled the air.

After a 2hour practice

Aku-Tenshii was being chased again by tun…tun...tun…FANS! They managed to loose them so they decided to rest under the orange tree. "Well, that was one helluva good exercise." Akira smiled,

even through all the long practices and races with the fans he never complained. He was always smiling and being his bouncy self.

"You got that right." Nonoko panted.

"But, just two more days till' our LIVE performance!"Anna smiled.

"So till' then, lets all do our best, Aku-Tenshii!" Mikan cheered.


	5. Our first LIVE

_Note: Everybody in the story is now 16, while Tsubasa, Misaki, and the others are 18_

Hotaru

wavy hair that falls down her shoulders

Mikan

braided her hair to one side of her shoulder

[like capt. Tessa from full metal panic]

Akira

long red hair that is tied loosely into a ponytail, has spiky bangs.

[like that one dude frm final fantasy movie, Advent Children]

golden eyes

Ryoma

short black hair

[like Ryoma frm prince of tennis]

deep, hazel eyes

* * *

Backstage

"Yay! Today's the day! Ohh, I'm so excited! " Mikan squealed. "Shut up and go change Mikan." Hotaru Mikan frowned before saying,"Hai…"

On stage

"Band number 8; Sakura Mikan, Inoue Ryoma, Umenomiya Anna, Ogaawara Nonoko, Imai Hotaru, and Hitanashii Akira. Please welcome…Aku-Tenshii!" The announcer shouted before receiving roars

from the audience. The music starts, the curtains are pulled apart, and the darkened stage slowly lights up as Mikan sang the first verse.

[Translation at animelyrics . com] [Pride by High and Mighty Color]

_Mikan-italics._**Ryoma-bold **

_Hakanaku chitta hikari ga _

_Bokura wo ima yobi samasu_

_ Kanashimi wa oto wo tate_

_ Kieru ano basho kara_

** Ikuzo wake up michi naru mirai he **

**Sa mukau kaze ni hane hirogete **

**It's a futatsu to nai chikara umidashi tobi tatsu Fuan PURASU PRIDE mune ni fly**

_ Samayou sadame kasuka ni egao furete _

_Dakiau kono shunkan_

_ Fukaku aisuru yuuki to kibou tsuyoku_

_Kanjiru kono kioku ga _

_Karamiau kokoro to KOKORO wo tsunaide _

_Ugoki dashiteru _

_Kagayaku hikari ga terashi_

_ Bokura wo ima yobi okosu _

_Tachiagari oto wo tate _

_Kizamu ano basho kara _

_Kesenai kizu ato kodoku to fuan yurete_

_ Sonzai kara toozakaru_

_ Soshite furueru senaka ni tsume wo tatete _

_Tashikameteru _

_Fukai zetsubou ga osou_

_ Yami ni shizunda yoru demo _

_Inori sae todoku nara _

_Towa ni shinji tsuzuke yo_

_ Tashika na hokori wo mune ni_

_ Bokura wa michibikareteku _

_Hane hiroge tobitatou_

_ Tsuyoku egaita sora_

_ Kagayaku hikari ga terashi _

_Bokura wo ima yobi okosu_

_ Hibikiau oto wo tate_

_ Kizamu kono basho kara_

_ Towa ni shinji tsuzukete_

** Naki tsukareta jibun wo hanate**

** Inori wa ima tsuujiru sa dakara **

**Ugokidashita mirai he to susume **

**Michi wa hateshi naku tsuzuku mada mada**

** Nozomu nara te ni irero**

** Azayaka ni kagayaite iro**

The music ended only to be replaced by cheers from the crowds. The curtains closed and the band went backstage.

Band Skip!

"Band number 10; Koizumi Luna, Hyuuga Natsume, Nogi Ruka, Ikto Souske, and Inari Daisuke. Welcome to the stage, Crimson Moon!" The crowd cheers, the curtains pulled back and the band started

playing.

[This song is called 'Cutey Honey']

Kono goro hayari no onna no ko

Oshiri na chiisa na onna no ko

Kotchi wo muite yo HANII

Datte nanda ka datte datte nan da mon

Onegai onegai kizutsukenaide

Watashi no HAATO wa CHUKU CHUKU shichau no

IYA yo IYA yo IYA yo mitsumechau IYA

HANII FURASHU!

Imadoki ninki no onna no ko PUKU- to BOIN no onna no ko

Kotchi wo muite yo HANII

Datte nan da ka datte datte nan da mon

Onegai onegai chika yoranaide

Watashi no o-hana ga HIKU HIKU shichau no

IYA yo IYA yo IYA yo mitsumechau IYA

HANII FURASHU!

Backstage

"Ah, ano kiisama." Ryoma

"Nani nani?" Mikan bounced lightly on Ryoma's shoulder to see the stage view. "Oh, its Natsume and Ruka-pyon." Mikan said as her eyes softened a bit.

Ryoma noticed this and frowned. "Hime, do you-"

"And now! May we please have all the contestants come on stage?!"

On stage

All ten bands were lined up in small groups consisting of their band, it was elimination time. Suspense music was heard and the place darkened a little. It was silent until the announcer spoke.

"The bands who will be leaving are…band's number 3, 5, and 9." The place lights up again and approving cheers filled the stage. "I'm sorry but please leave the stage. As for the rest of you, you'll all be

staying at a hotel suite in the western forest for one whole week!" The bands cheered, screamed, cried, and hugged.

At Hotel Suite

"Sugei! It's so fancy..!" Akira said before he walked in the door.

"Neh Aki-kun, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mikan said as an evil grin spread across her face.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, Mi-chan." Akira smiled slyly. Ryoma came up from behind them and hung his arms around their shoulders,

"You two better not be thinking of doing anything stupid." He then brought his hands to their heads and hit then lightly together.

"Aww…" they said while rubbing their heads.

"Right, I don't want to be having to pay if you idiots break anything." Hotaru said while hovering on her new raven scooter.

"Joy-kills." Mikan and Akira mumbled.

"Do you have problem with something?" Hotaru pointed her baka cannon at them.

"Nope, of course not!" Akira and Mikan smiled and sweat-dropped. Since the academy didn't pay for the band's rooms, they had to pay what money they had and managed to get three rooms.

In Front of suites 300, 301, and 302...

"I call room 300!"

"_I_ paid the most, so the best room will be mine."

"Sore ja, I'll get room 302!"

"No way…I want 302…"

"I want 300!"

"They're all the same, how hard is it just to get your own room?!"

The door of suite 297 was opened by a ticked off cat, "Shut up will you!" he shouted. "Oh, Sorry Natsume!" Mikan apologized. "Great. The halls are going to be filled with your loud voice." Natsume

said coldly.

"Hai hai, we'll be careful next time" she said with a smile that made her eyes close cheerfully, she opened them when she said "-knowing that you're here."

Natsume POV

I was stunned, she didn't fight back. I closed the door behind me and went into my room, I let myself fall on the bed with a sigh. I closed my eyes and started thinking about her. 'She's been acting

different, I noticed that. Even before those guys came she's been absent a few days, she goes to the infirmary occasionally too. But then again, what could she have done? She's just a dense little kid.

She couldn't have gone on missions, I already took hers; and I made sure that I got all of them. It's convent that all of them are across the hall.'

Mikan&Co.

"Okay, let's just settle this with a drawing." Mikan suggested. She walked over to their bags and took out a cap from Akira's bag and a paper and pencil from Hotaru's. She ripped the paper in six pieces

and wrote two of the numbers 300, 301, 302. She put them in the cap and they all took a turn. So, it turns out that Mikan and Hotaru will share room 300, Akira and Ryoma will share room 301,

Anna and Nonoko will share room 302.

"Oyasumi!" they all said as they went inside their rooms.

In room 300

Hotaru and Mikan rose up from their beds and walked towards the door. They both stopped and looked at each other, "Hotaru, we can get there in time but how will we get back?"

In room 297

Natsume's eyes opened at the sound of a little creak outside his door, knowing that Mikan and friends were right across the hall he stayed half awake. He looked in the little peephole of the door.

"Wake up Ryo, he'll fly you back." Mikan went inside room 301 and woke up Ryoma. Akira had woken up too and was at Hotaru's side. The four faced each other and nodded. The then ran swiftly

towards the exit with Natsume and Ruka following close behind.

A few feet away from the hotel

"Natsume, you woke me up for this?" Ruka said as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

_Flashback _

Since Natsume had a connected room with Ruka, he barged into his room.

"Oi! Ruka, wake up." Natsume whispered.

"Hmnn, Natsume? What's wrong?" asked Ruka.

"Those four are sneakin' out. Come on, let's go." he said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

_End of Flashback _

"I told you already, that girl has been acting different since those two transferred." Natsume

"Well how would you know? You haven't been talking to her ever since Luna transferred." Ruka

"That's different, I'm doing that for her own good." Natsume

"Yeah, yeah." Ruka

"They're splitting up, you follow Imai and I'll get that baka." Natsume

"Whateverr…" Ruka yawned and went a different direction. "I know they both like each other and all, but seriously, it seems like he's just been stalking her." He chuckled to himself. 'Sneaking around

in the shadows, "protecting" her from afar. Ha ha, what kindda teenage life is _that_? He's wastin' his youth! Lol, I should write his life story on fanfiction.' X]

In Mikan's room

Mikan and Ryoma both went down the hidden stairway, Natsume staid outside for a minute and followed them inside.

Natsume's P.O.V

'Just as I thought, since they just woke up they let their guard down.'

In Hotaru's room

Ruka waited and then went inside. He didn't see them until he found a stair way under her bed. 'Wow, I know she's an amazing inventor and all, but this is just too good to be true!' Ruka thought as

he got to the end of the stairs. He saw Hotaru and Akira so he his behind a nearby rock. 'Ha ha, I feel like Natsume. That friggin' ninja stalker-boy.' [lol.]

_Natsume's P.O.V _

'Whoa! Why the hell does she have this under her room? This is the freaking second floor!'

_In Mikan's closet_

Natsume climbed and hid on a branch of a nearby tree when he saw Mikan and Ryoma. Ryoma left, "_Tori no youni…_" Mikan chanted, birds exploded out from the trees and flew into the dark night sky.

[Song link: youtube . com/watch?v=6K64IR9pCu4] [Translation at animelyrics . com] [Moments by Ayumi Hamasaki]

La la la...

_ drums boom and a magic circle appeared and Mikan shot up a few meters from the ground_

_ La la la..._

_ A glowing magic circle appeared under her feet and lifted her a three feet above the ground, and as she sang her clothes changed into a heavenly glowing gown that would suit an angel, a necklace, _

_gold bracelets and anklets, and many other ornaments appeared too._

_ Kokoro ga kogetsuite yakeru nioi ga shita _

_Sore wa yume no owari subete no hajimari datta_

_ Akogareteta mono wa utsukushiku omoete _

_Te ga todokanai kara kagayaki o mashita no darou _

_Kimi no kudake chitta yume no hahen ga boku no mune o sashite_

_ Wasurete wa ikenai itami toshite kizamareteku _

_Hana no youni hakanai no nara_

_ Kimi no moto de saki hokoru deshou _

_Soshite egao mitodoketa ato _

_Sotto hitori chitte yuku deshou_

_ La la la… _

_Kimi ga mou kore ijou nido to kowai mono o _

_Minakute sumu no nara boku wa nanni demo narou..._

The vines came out and wrapped around her. Natsume now more wide-eyed than before- was about to jump down and save her, until something or rather _someone_ stopped him. "What the-" he began

but Ryoma's hand clasped over his mouth; he flew to another open space in the forest with Natsume struggling to get out. He didn't use his alice because, well, he was too shocked at what he just saw.

Mikan getting tangled up, Ryoma with a set of wings, not to mention this whole place in Mikan's closet.

Under Hotaru's bed

Ruka watched what they were doing; Akira left Hotaru in the wide open space of the forest (the Menos Forest in Bleach 147).

[Translation: .]

"Kimi ni todoke Northern lights" Hotaru is being lifted a few meters above the ground. Her clothes change by a glowing light.

hikisakareta futatsu no kokoro

yukiba no nai omoi ga mune o shimetsuke

naze kono toki ni deatta no ka to

toikakeru sube wa

saeta kage ni chiru

yuragu koto nai

tsuyosa na do naku

susunda saki ni

motomeru kotae ga aru

soshite itsuka todoku yume o

ima shizuka ni kanji you

kimi no ketsui boku no mayoi

meguriai ga sashishimesu

ai mo tsumi mo yume mo yami mo

ima subete mini matotte

kimi no chikara boku no kokoro

kasanariatta shunkan

nani ga umareru...

Do you believe in destiny?

Chains bursted from the ground and made its way up to Hotaru, they grabbed her and slammed her to the ground, in the center of the glowing red circle. Her arms were crossed over her chest with her

hands tightly clutching her shoulders, her head was down and her bangs covered her face. Then dark black-purple wings exploded out of her back. Ruka ran out to save her; he almost got there until

someone pulled the back of his shirt collar from going anywhere. He was then grabbed by chains and slammed to a tree.

"Kimi wa da-re?" Akira asked playfully with a smile that made his eyes shut.

In Mikan's Closet

"I thought you would come back here, but I didn't think that you would actually find this place." Ryoma said before throwing him to the ground. Natsume wiped a little blood out of the corner of his mouth,

"What are you, you bastard? What is this place and-" a piercing scream interrupted him. "Mikan." Natsume whispered, with wide eyes. He ran to the place where he thought he heard the scream. Up in

the air, Ryoma followed and hit him with a blast of a black glowing light. Natsume managed to dodge but got hit in the arm. The fight officially started when Natsume fired back with fire.

Under Hotaru's bed

Ruka didn't answer, he was too surprised to see two angels in front of him, Hotaru in pain, and this whole place under her bed.

"Oi..?" Akira waved a hand in front of his face. "Doushtano?"

"What are you?" was all Ruka managed to say.

"I'm Akira, Hitanashii Akira! Who are you then?" Akira smiled.

"R-ruka, Nogi Ruka." He stuttered.

"Ruka? Ahh…where did I hear that name before, hmnn…" he mumbled to himself with a hand on his shin and the other balancing his elbow."Ah! Omoideshta!" he made a loose fist and hit his palm, "Your Mi-chan and Ru-chan's friend huh?" Akira asked.

"`Scuse me?" Ruka.

"Yah know, Mikan and Hotaru." Akira

"Uhh-yeah?" Ruka nodded.

"Then I'll let you go." He said and snapped his fingers so that the chains unraveled themselves and let Ruka fall on his butt.

In Mikan's closet

Natsume managed to lure Ryoma back to the place where he first saw Mikan."Where is she?" he mumbled. They fought till' they neared Mikan. Natsume aimed and shot one of Ryoma's black

wings with a fire ball, but as Ryoma was free-falling he fired at Natsume, making him slam to the wall next to Mikan. The vines held him there but did nothing special. "Oi! Mikan, what the hell is-" he

said as he shook her, but a blast of ice pinned him against the wall. "Shit!" he cursed.

"Sorry but-" Ryoma got interrupted by another scream from Mikan.

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted. The mourning sunglowed on her face as she slowly opened her eyes revealing two faded brown, lifeless orbs. The vines pulled back and she dropped to her knees. Ryoma

helped her up,

"Kyaah…! That was almost like the awakening all over again..but, we had to finish a little earlier so.." She groaned as she got up on her own and stretched.

"HEY, what's going on here?" Natsume demanded. Mikan turned around to find Natsume pinned to the wall, it took her time to realize that he was here.

"Ah! Natsume! What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" Mikan shouted.

"Sakura-hime! We're going to be late! Hurry up! Hotaru and Aki are waiting!" Ryoma shouted from up the stairs.

"Yabe," she snapped her finger and Natsume fell, "Hurry, we'll explain later." She said as she ran towards the stairs. "If we live or not." She mumbled.

Under Hotaru's Bed

"Ha ha ha, so you're one of Ru-chan's victims too?" Akira laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know how she gets those pictures." Ruka sighed.

"You don't? I've been her accomplice during a few of those photo incidents! You wanna know how she does it? I'll tell you as long as you-" _PEW!_ A purple glow sent Akira flying back.

"Aki, you have some explaining to do. That goes for you too, Nogi." Hotaru said.

"We'll explain later, right now we're late." she said as she flew up the stairs.

Somewhere not to far from the hotel

"Looks like we got two of em'!" Akira smiled. "This is one serious problem we got, two _rats_ managed to get in." Hotaru mumbled with her hand rubbing her forehead.

"Hotaru, since they already seen us, can't we tell them?" Mikan asked.

"Fine, I bet the goddess council already found out about this anyways." Hotaru said.

"Okay so, to put it out simply, we're angels. Oohh..!" Mikan said bluntly.

"Umn, okay..?"

"Look, this whole thing will remain a secret, but like I said; now that we're found out, we're in deep shit all thanks to you." Hotaru said. "Come to my dorm at 10, all of you. Or else."

"Or what? Gonna shoot me with that piece of scrap you call a-" Natsume

_Clink!_, all four aimed a blast at Natsume. "Watch your mouth, finishing you off would have been the only option, and I wouldn't even have to hesitate to do so." Hotaru snared. "but since we're.._old _

_friends." _she smiled. "We'll _definantly_ find another way." Her face then grew stern. "So don't even start with me, bitch." Hotaru said threateningly. She fired past him leaving only a graze on his cheek.

* * *

Author's comments:

Whoo-hoo! Hota-ruu! More dangerous than ever baybee ;]

I also gave Ruka a different image, he's not that shy boyy nemore, gave him the "dude attitude".


	6. preview of Ch6!

_ Note: Everybody in the story is now 16, while Tsubasa, Misaki, and the others are 18_

**Hotaru**

wavy, hair that fall down her shoulders

**Mikan**

braided her hair to one side of her shoulder [like capt. Tessa from full metal panic]

**Akira**

long red hair that is tied loosely into a ponytail, has spiky bangs. [like that one dude frm final fantasy movie, Advent Children] golden eyes

**Ryoma**

short black hair [like Ryoma frm prince of tennis, only black] deep, hazel eyes

Hotaru's room (10:00)

"Good, everyone's here." Hotaru grinned as she looked at the others. She, Mikan, Akira, Ryoma, Ruka, and Natsume were all sitting in a circle in a little wooden dome that Akira built inside

her sanctuary. "I called Altena-sama the other day." She explained to the four who understood what she meant. "She said that there was one solution that we could attempt."

"So this isn't a sure thing?" Ryoma

"Nope, it's a bit risky, but we might as well try. If not we'll have to deal with them anyways." Hotaru explained.

"I can go either way." Ryoma smirked.

"Ryoma!" Mikan shouted.

"Hmn." He acknowledged her.

"So what's gonna happen?" Natsume questioned.

"We're going to have to turn you into one of us." Hotaru answered.

"What the fuck!" Ryoma spat. "I don't want this guy on our team!"

"Ryo." Hotaru began. "It'll be too much of a hassle to cover up their death. I'm very busy you know."

"Ha ha, good point. A lot of work must be done to fully erase a person from this world." Akira pointed out.

'I can't believe I'm even _listening_ to this conversation.' Natsume thought.

"So, let's just get this over with. It'll get a load off both of us." Ruka suggested.

"Aren't you pretty calm, Nogi. Not scared?" Hotaru taunted.

"It doesn't matter to me much if I die. What's the worst that can happen?" Ruka said simply.

"You'll probably end up burning in hell." Hotaru said.

"Hmph, I don't believe in that kindda stuff." He smirked. "We'll see how this turns out. C'mon and try me, Imai."

She frowned. "Alright then, let get started. This way." She led them out to an empty field of grass.


	7. updates!

Nyahh nyahh!! transferring to my new e-mail acount! Since SUMBODY dirtied this one! Lol.

I might finish up the story since im not doing nething lately..

hah! Im always making promises I cant keep! .

new account on fanfiction: ~tvxqmusik

`:]


End file.
